Chocolate Medicine
by Iceliena
Summary: When Robin shows Starfire the wonderful taste of hot chocolate, she teaches him the taste of something even more wonderful. Oneshot RobxStar


This is my first one-shot. The idea came to me while eating hot chocolate powder. It is actually good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Or any hot chocolate. I need to go buy some.

* * *

The cold winter air blew through my open window. The early morning sun shone it's light in, filling the room with a bright, white glow. A loud ringing sound pierced through the silence, causing me to sit up abruptly. I turned to my right, pressing my hand down hard on the source of the noise, my alarm clock. 

'_Another glorious morning!_' I thought. I jumped out of my bed and skipped quietly down the hall, singing holiday carols as I went along. As I neared my destination, I could hear shouting of the words "tofu" and "meat". This was no surprise. Almost every day I heard these words. And most of the time, they were being shouted.

The door of the main room opened, and it seemed as if the noise of the fighting had been amplified. I looked to the right, and saw a usual scene. Beast Boy and Cyborg were yelling at each other, complaining about the other's food preferences. Raven was sitting there with her herbal tea, looking quite annoyed due to all this fighting. Something was missing from the scene, though. '_Robin,_' I thought. Normally, he would be trying to stop the food debate, and telling them the reasonable way of doing things, by making both foods.

My eyes wandered from the kitchen area, and looked toward the TV. The words "GAME OVER" were flashing on the screen in bright red letters. Somebody had been playing Gamestation. I turned my attention to the score. It was much higher than Beast Boy's usual scores, so It probably wasn't him playing. But it was far to low to be a score of Cyborg's. And Raven didn't play Gamestation, except for maybe the time Beast Boy glued her hands to the controller, and she was not very good at it, anyway. There was only one other person that could of played it. My eyes drifted down to the couch, and I saw someone. I saw their black, spikey hair above the top of the couch, and I immediatly knew it was him.

"Robin! Did you have a good sleep?" I asked him, as I quickly floated over to the couch. He turned around to look at me, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. But, now I want to go back to sleep. I don't think I'll be able to last another minute of this food war," Robin replied. He reached one of his gloved hands down to the small table infront of him, and lifted up a large mug and drank from it. It had some sort of brown liquid in it. 'Tea, maybe?'

"Robin, what is it that you are drinking?" I asked, trying to look closer at the cup. I moved over next to him to get a better view, and he seemed to turn slightly pink.

"Hot chocolate," he replied, placing the cup back on the table. I was confused. This "hot chocolate" was a drink, but the other chocolates I have seen are very hard, and you chew them.

"Please, what is this hot chocolate? Is it like normal chocolate?" I inquired, hoping for an explanation.

"Well, it's like powdered chocolate, that you add water to. So, yes, it is like 'normal' chocolate. Just warmer," Robin answered. I pondered this for a second. 'Powdered chocolate?'

"So...the other chocolate is cold chocolate?" I asked, staring in wonder. Robin began to laugh, and a frown grew on my face. '_Why does he laugh at me?_'

"No Starfire, it's not cold chocolate. It's just normal chocolate," he explained between laughs. He smiled at me, a very big smile, something I do not see often. I smiled back, blushing a bit at my ignorance.

"What does the hot chocolate taste like?" I wondered. He lifted up his mug and handed it to me.

"See for yourself," he directed me. I took the mug in my hands, and hesitantly brought it up to my mouth. I only took a small sip, and already loved it. "It is delicious!"

"I thought you would like it," Robin said, the smile still remaining on his face.

"Please, I wish to have more, but I do not wish to take your's. Is there any in the kitchen?" I asked, handing the mug back to him.

"Yeah. There's some in the cabinet where Raven's tea is. Ask her to help you if you can't find it," he informed me. I immediatly flew over to the kitchen, avoiding Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Raven, which cabinet do you keep your tea in?" I inquired. Raven just lifted her hand and muttered her usual words, and one of the cabinet doors became encased in black energy, and opened. I went up to the cabinet and looked around. '_Tea, salt, pepper, more tea, mustard...so that's where they've been hiding it, tofu, ketchup, some candy...Ahh! Hot chocolate!_' I thought as I sorted through the cabinet. I hurriedly took out the box and flew back to where Robin was. When I reached the couch, I opened the box, and inside were many strange packets. '_Maybe...the hot chocolate is inside?_' I questioned as I ripped the top of the packet open. '_Powder? But, Robin's hot chocolate is liquid. Maybe they shall still taste the same._' I poured some of the powder from the package into my mouth and smiled. It was more delicious than the liquid. I quickly poured the rest of the powder into my mouth. I turned to the side, and Robin just stared at me, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Star...you're suppossed to add water first," he informed me, his eyes still wide.

"But, friend Robin, I believe it tastes better this way!" Robin raised his eyebrow at my comment, and picked up a packet of the hot chocolate powder, and ripped it open.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said, pouring all the powder into his mouth. I watched his face to see his reaction. He looked questionable at first, but then he smiled. "You're right. This is better!" I grinned at him and went to take another packet. I tore it open and poured the contents into my mouth.

"I do not see why people would wish to add water to this wonderful powder. It is most delightful without it," I said as a threw the empty packet behind me. It landed on the floor behind the couch, a few bits of the powdery chocolate that were left inside the packet were scattered around it.

"You're going to have to clean that up," Robin told me. I sighed and went to pick up the discarded packet. I unwillingly flew over to the garbage can in the kitchen, trying not to get hit by flying meat and tofu, and put the trash. I then flew back to the couch and sat next to Robin, who was eating another packet of the powdery substance.

I picked up the box to get some more, but when I opened it up, it was empty. "Robin?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He blushed and gave me a nervous smile.

"Uhh...sorry?" he said uneasily. He hid one of his hands behind his back.

"Pkease, what are you hiding?" I asked, moving closer to him. He seemed to be turning redder. '_Is he sick?_' I wondered. "Friend Robin, are you feeling ok?"

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered. He was almost as red as my hair.

"Are you sure? You look hot," I informed him. He seemed to get even redder, if that was possible. I could hear Raven say the word "pervert" to Robin from across the room, causing her to recieve a deathly glare from him.

"Positive, S-Starfire," he assured me. I wasn't so sure.

"Please, let me check," I told him. I moved up next to him, and placed my cheek on his forehead. He was...sweaty. "Robin, you are very hot! Please, you must get some medicine!"

"It's alright Star, d-don't worry. I'm ok!" he almost yelled. He seemed to be in denial.

"But Robin, you will not get better if you do not take any medicine," I informed him. "Come!" I ordered as I dragged him up from the couch. He grabbed onto the couch and mumbled the words "I'm fine", but I did not believe he was telling the truth. Then I saw something hidden in a seat cushion. It was an un-opened packet of...hot chocolate.

"Robin, were you trying to hide this so I would not get it?" I asked, as I released him and lifted up the packet. He gave me another worried smile.

"...maybe," he replied. His face didn't seem to be as red anymore.

"So you pretended to be sick so I would be distracted from it!" I half yelled.

"...yeah," he said, slightly puzzled.

"Well, you have failed, for now I shall eat it all!" I announced.

"Not it I can stop you!" Robin replied. He grabbed the packet back from me. I gasped.

"Robin, that is mine!" I exclaimed, grabbing the packet. I pulled on it, but he pulled back, neither of us letting go. Then, I heard something rip, and a puff of brown smoke erupted from inbetween us. When I could see again, I had half the packet in my hand, the other half in Robin's. He was covered in hot chocolate powder. We both began laughing hard.

"You are covered in powder!" I exclaimed through giggles.

"So are you!" he laughed. I looked down at myself and saw the contents of the package scattered on my clothing, legs, and arms. The two of us quickly began to wipe the powder off.

"You have some in your hair," I informed him, and he began to shake his head around quickly. When he stopped, his hair was a mess, and most of the powder was stuck because of his hair gel.

"Well, this sucks," he said as he tried to fix his messy hair. I continued to laugh at him. "What's so funny? You've got a bunch of is all over your face!" he said, smirking.

"I do?" I asked. He nodded and took a step closer to me, raising his hand up to me face.

"Let me get it off for you," he said, wiping some off my nose. I could feel a blush creeping across my face as he did this. He brought his hand down to my chin, and went to wipe some more off. His gloved hand brushed against my lips, and his fingers seemed to linger there for a moment. "Sorry," I heard him mutter, as he took his hand away and turned to the side.

"...Why are you sorry, Robin?" I asked, turning his head so he'd look at me. I could tell his eyes behind his mask weren't looking at me. 'I wish he'd take that thing off for once,' I thought.

"Do...I have any more powder on my face?" I asked, after I recieved no reply.

"There's some above your eyes," he said quietly.

"...would you help me get it off?" I asked him. He was being very quiet today. Or maybe Cyborg and Beast Boy were just so loud that they over-powered him.

"Sure," he replied and moved his face closer to mine so he could wipe it off. He quickly turned as red as a tomato, and moved his face away before wiping it off. I could hear him quietly mumble something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What did you say?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Too close, sorry," he whispered. I blushed. I didn't realize how close he had been.

"It is...okay. I did not even realize it," I said. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I do not mind at all. I am actually very thankful, for I would much rather that than walk around with powder on my face all day." The next thing I knew, Robin had his arms around me, mumbling something I couldn't understand. I figured it was something along the lines of a "thank you", but I am not exactly sure what I said that made him so happy.

He lifted his face up, and it was very close to mine. Our noses were only about an inch apart. I began to blush again, and he smiled. "Are you feeling ok? You look a little hot," Robin grinned. I now realized what had really been the cause of his reddness before, he was blushing.

Now it was my turn to apologize. "Sorry," I muttered quietly, just like Robin had done. He raised one of his eyebrows from behind his mask.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong," he said, tilting his head to the side.

"Before, when I...moved close to you, when I thought you were sick, but you were just blushing," I apologized. He smiled and moved his face closer, his nose brushing against mine.

"I don't know. I don't feel so well. Maybe you could make me feel better," he smirked. '_Is he suggesting what I think he is--_'

I never got to finish that thought, because at that moment, Robin had pressed his lips against my own. Everything around us had went silent at this moment. Beast Boy and Cyborg's fighting had ceased. I opened one of my eyes to look at them, and they were staring at us. Raven was actually smiling, probably happy that the boys were finally silent. After a few seconds, Robin broke the kiss.

"You are feeling better now?" I asked, a large smile on my face.

"I don't know. I think I might need some more medicine."


End file.
